


All that matters is you

by Miharo



Series: Stories of Red and Black [6]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, a hint that is, he tian is kind of soft, i think those tags summarize it pretty well, well I guess there's hint of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: “I’d like you to wear it in this finger after all…” He Tian said quietly, his finger brushing over the silver.He Tian gives Mo Guan Shan a ring. Mo Guan Shan wants to make sure it really means what he thinks it does.





	All that matters is you

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are around 25-26 years old

 

Mo Guan Shan felt the ring on his finger again. It was silver, had a simple design, was rather thick, he found it quite fashionable and liked it. It wasn’t too overpowering on his finger, but comfortable to wear. It could easily pass as an accessory. The ring decorated his left hand’s index finger, not his ring finger. He preferred it this way, wearing it on his ring finger would be a bit too much for his liking. But then again, it did carry the same meaning, and what’s more, He Tian had a matching one. Mo Guan Shan had gotten the ring three days ago. He Tian had casually pulled it out from his jean’s pocket, and just slipped it on Mo Guan Shan’s finger while they were lounging on the sofa, watching some movie that wasn’t so interesting. Mo Guan Shan had stared at his finger, then at He Tian, and at his finger once again. He Tian showed him the one on his finger, smiled happily and entwined their fingers. The moment had been… unexpected. Thinking back, Mo Guan Shan wasn’t sure how to describe his feelings. There had been so many emotions swirling inside him. His heart had fluttered at the thought of the two of them and what He Tian had meant with the rings.  The moment had been silent, and they had shared several kisses, soft and gentle. He Tian had explored his skin under his shirt while Mo Guan Shan’s hands had travelled on He Tian’s back. After a while He Tian had picked him up and Mo Guan Shan had wrapped his feet securely around He Tian, and He Tian had carried him to the bedroom. Their lips had craved for each other, and Mo Guan Shan’s back had suddenly hit the bed. They hadn’t fucked but made love. It had been so gentle and soft and weirdly satisfying and addicting. He Tian had touched him slowly, almost torturing, and Mo Guan Shan had felt the most exposed and vulnerable under him he had ever had. It had certainly been different from their usual times together. He felt up the ring again. His eyes followed its shape, his finger tracing on top of the metal. He hadn’t seen He Tian since then, both of them busy with work, schedules unmatching.

 

Mo Guan Shan walked out from the room and closed the door behind him. He had told his few little brothers at work he was going to leave for today, telling them to take care of rest of today’s work. They had agreed gladly, excited that they were trusted so well. Mo Guan Shan climbed the stairs down from the 3rd floor, and once on the street, hailed a cab. His destination was one of their offices not too far from the one he had been placed into. The streets were dimly lit and early night was falling on the roads. He tucked his hands down in his jacket pockets. In his right pocket he felt up the cigarette pack. Mo Guan Shan didn’t smoke, but he had been carrying the pack around for a while now. He wasn’t really sure why. The neon lights were a passing blur behind the windows and after ten minutes the cab pulled over. He paid the driver and walked in the building nearby. The people let him in without fuss, guess he was well recognized here for some reason. He wasn’t that familiar with the corridors, he had only been here few times before. He asked the few people loitering around, where the man he was looking for was right now. He made his way towards the room he was told He Tian was in right now. Mo Guan Shan waited in the hallway. He leaned on the wall, playing around with his phone. Fifteen minutes passed and the door opened, the very person who he was waiting for walking out. He Tian stopped in his tracks and looked at Mo Guan Shan, surprise obvious in his eyes. Mo Guan Shan threw him the cigarettes and He Tian grabbed the flying object, glancing at the cigarette pack in his hand and gave the redhead a questioning look.

“A bribe,” Mo Guan Shan said before the other could ask. He Tian narrowed his eyes. Guess it really was weird that he had come all the way here.

“You have time?” Mo Guan Shan continued, keeping his face expressionless.

He Tian kept his gaze fixed on Mo Guan Shan. After few seconds he stepped back in the room. He heard He Tian talking with someone, their voices filling the room. He then returned to the hallway and closed the door behind him, nodding at Mo Guan Shan to follow him. Mo Guan Shan did as asked and watched the man and his back in front of him. He Tian’s shoulders were wide and the strong muscles underneath the shirt were very noticeable through the fitting fabric. His eyes slipped further on his ass, his gaze lingering on it longer than he would ever admit. He Tian did have a pretty damn fine ass. But what caught his eye was the small glint that shone dimly from his hand. So he did really wear it, and even at work. Mo Guan Shan felt the unwanted fluttering in his heart. Just why was his body responding like some school girl in love, it was embarrassing.

They rode back home in one of He Tian’s expensive cars. The leather in the seats was fine and soft, the smell of new and expensive car still lingering in the air. The engine purred gently on the silent streets, the silence unbroken inside the car. Mo Guan Shan watched the passing streets and it wasn’t long before He Tian parked the car in the parking hall underneath the building they lived on. They had moved in to a new, fancy apartment a few months ago. He Tian had stated he wanted to have his own place, not satisfied living in his uncle’s apartment anymore. To Mo Guan Shan the place looked quite the same as the old one. In a similar kind of skyscraper, and definitely as crazy expensive as the old one if not even more. He Tian still had an expensive taste. And now his own money. The elevator took them up and the doors opened straight to their apartment and Mo Guan Shan made his way to the kitchen, right now it felt the most comfortable place to be in. He Tian followed him and stopped next to the kitchen counter, leaning his back on it. Mo Guan Shan hesitated, but his eyes met He Tian’s and he decided to get straight to the point.

“Are you… Are you really fine with me?” he fumbled with his words. His right hand’s fingers went to play with the ring, the action unconscious. “I want you to give me this only if you really mean I’m the one and only you want.” Mo Guan Shan felt the words were selfish. But he had to make sure. Make sure it was as he believed it was. He could see the flash of hurt pass in He Tian’s eyes, like his love during all these years was suspected, not believed in. Mo Guan Shan’s chest hurt.

“Do you really think anyone else can deal with me like you can?” He Tian started, his voice steady, his hands going to grip the edge of the counter. “Do you really think…” he said his voice going quiet “…think that I’d want anyone else than you?” His eyes pierced Mo Guan Shan’s. The words were spoken quietly, but Mo Guan Shan felt they echoed loud in the space around them. He didn’t know where to look at, an uncomfortable tightness present in his chest.

“I know that you have been going out with all those women during the years…” Mo Guan Shan said holding the ring between his fingers. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the smell of different perfumes on your skin when you return home. If –, if you plan on doing those sorts of things, I don’t think you should give me something like this. We can go on without something like this too, like we have this far.”

He Tian let go of the counter and stepped closer. Mo Guan Shan wanted to take a step back, but held still. He averted his eyes.

“All of that was work and only work. You know that. I never touched them in that way,” He Tian said his voice serious, his eyes falling on the ring and then back to Mo Guan Shan face. He wanted him to face him, see the truth in his eyes. “Mo Guan Shan, I’m being honest.” He hated how desperate his voice sounded. He sighed. “I mean, sure they cling onto me, sure they try to feel me up and have their way with me, but I’ve stopped each one of them and always, always come back to you. They don’t interest me the slightest, I don’t even remember their faces once I leave. I’ve only wanted you and I only want you. Ever.”

“Do you love me?” Mo Guan Shan asked, returning his insecure eyes to meet He Tian’s. He needed to hear the words. Hear them fall from his lover’s lips. The look on He Tian’s eyes wasn’t doing it this time. He needed to hear him say it.

“Guan Shan… ” He Tian’s eyes were soft and he stepped right in front of him, taking a hold of the ring and slipped it back on Mo Guan Shan’s finger.  “Of course I fucking love you. I’ve loved you for years, you know that, don’t you? I love you so much it’s making me crazy... You love me too, don’t you?”

Mo Guan Shan watched the ring slip back on his index finger. It sit perfectly. It felt right. It felt good. He brushed his fingers over He Tian’s, feeling up the metal around his index finger.

“… Yeah, I do. I love you. Too fucking much.”

He Tian brought his hand on Mo Guan Shan’s chin and lifted his head so he could look into his eyes. It was their first confession of words, their first time they had said it out aloud. Of course their love had been spoken with different words, it could be seen from their actions, the word lingered on Mo Guan Shan’s cooking and on their hot and steamy bed sessions. But the word “love” had never left their lips. At least not in that context.

“So you will keep the ring, right?” He Tian asked kissing the fingers holding his. Mo Guan Shan found the action sweet. He Tian had been too soft lately.

“Yeah, I want to,” Mo Guan Shan breathed out and took a step closer to give He Tian a kiss, He Tian meeting him halfway. It was a clingy and sloppy kiss. Tongue licked over lips lazily and teeth bit down gently. He Tian’s hands found their way on Mo Guan Shan’s ass and he squeezed it roughly. The action made Mo Guan Shan jolt forward, causing their crotches rub against each other’s. They were both clearly aroused.

“So, how you wanna do this?” Mo Guan Shan felt He Tian grin on his lips.

“Not on the fucking kitchen counter, hell no.”

“Oh~ That could be fun,” He Tian teased him, kneading his ass.

Mo Guan Shan took He Tian’s hand on his before he had the chance to try anything, and led him to the bedroom. He led He Tian on the edge of the bed and stripped him his shirt off. His hands slid along the strong chest to his pants, and Mo Guan Shan, teasingly slow, opened the button and pulled the zipper down, his hand brushing over the half hard cock. His eyes watched as He Tian’s pupils dilated at the action. The air around them was turning hot and feverish, anticipation high and clear in their heated gazes. Mo Guan Shan pulled the pants over He Tian’s lean hips and they fell on the floor. He pushed He Tian on the chest gently, making him fall on the bed on his back. He Tian climbed further on the bed and Mo Guan Shan followed after him, sitting on top of the other. He removed his shirt slowly, and dropped it next to them. His hand traced his own chest and teased the hardened nipples with his fingers. He traced the nipples with his fingers and moved his ass in round motions against He Tian’s cock. He could feel it pressing on his ass, it felt so arousing. He wanted to feel it fully hard against his clothed ass. He could feel He Tian tensing under him, his eyes watching him closely, hands gripping the sheets, trying to keep them off of Mo Guan Shan. Fuck, it was such a turn on, knowing he was making He Tian so on the edge, making him give his all not to lose his control. Mo Guan Shan bit down his lower lip to fight down a moan and finally leaned in to kiss He Tian. Their lips met in a harsh kiss, teeth clashed for the need to feel their tongues against each other’s.

He Tian’s hand moved to Mo Guan Shan’s sides, taking a hold of him, wanting him to be there on top of him, to excite him more. He bucked his hips slightly upwards to create more pleasurable friction and his hands made their way on Mo Guan Shan’s ass. He groped it and felt a small whimper escape the redhead’s lips. Fuck, him and his sexy voices. He Tian wanted him, craved for the body above him. Mo Guan Shan gripped his hair suddenly and his lips moved quickly to bite and lick He Tian’s ear. He Tian couldn’t prevent the low moan that left his lips. Fuck, it felt so good. He closed his eyes and felt the shivers travel along his back as Mo Guan Shan’s tongue worked on his left ear. Mo Guan Shan’s mouth travelled to He Tian’s neck, his tongue leaving a wet trace along the way. After few kisses and nibs on the soft skin, he lifted his head to look at He Tian, his gaze seductive. Burning. The lust between them was growing with each second, needy hands groping bare skin all over. He Tian traced his finger over Mo Guan Shan’s lips, swollen and darker red than normally, all proofs from their hungry kisses earlier. A wet tongue licked over his fingers and He Tian felt it go straight in his groin. Fuck, this man knew exactly what he wanted. His fingers slick he pulled Mo Guan Shan into another heated kiss. Their hard cocks were rubbing on each other and the pleasure was good. Ecstatic. And they both knew it could be so much better. That it would get so much better. There were too many clothes still on their way, the piece of clothes bothering their pleasure. They wanted to feel skin on skin. So as He Tian felt Mo Guan Shan straighten his back, he followed after him. Now sitting, he could feel their throbbing cocks touching even better. He could feel the hard length of Mo Guan Shan pressing into his. He could see Mo Guan Shan gasp and shiver at the touch, and felt the slight roll of hips he knew Mo Guan Shan did unconsciously. He wanted to taste his body more, the sweaty, salty skin, have the musky flavor dancing on his tongue. His mouth found Mo Guan Shan’s nipples. He kissed them both, sucking them gently then strongly, licking his way from one to another. He could feel Mo Guan Shan’s fingers pressing stronger on his biceps with every lick. He wanted to make the redhead lose it. Lose it in all the pleasure. He wanted him to be addicted on him. He Tian knew he was greedy. But he would go for no less. He wanted to have Mo Guan Shan, all of him.

Mo Guan Shan’s quiet voice filled the room. Gasps, moans, hard breaths, he didn’t care if they all left from his lips. The mouth on his body felt good. He wanted to feel it all over his skin. Hot and slick, the tongue sent pleasant chills in his body. It was arousing. Mo Guan Shan felt He Tian place his hands on his sides. The touch was gentle. He felt He Tian’s body leaning on him, pushing him on his back. He Tian hovered over him for a moment, before he tore the pants from him. Mo Guan Shan lifted his hips so they would come off easier. He Tian removed all the layers from Mo Guan Shan and the boxers from himself. He looked down at the body under him. Mo Guan Shan was beautiful, his lean figure alluring, cock beautiful and swollen, standing hard, cheeks slightly flushed and oh those parted lips, tongue swiping over them seductively, his body clearly horny and aroused, all because of him. Fuck, it felt so good knowing this man wanted him. He leaned in, taking Mo Guan Shan’s cock in his mouth. He heard the sharp intake of air and felt a hand grip his hair. He grinned around the cock and eagerly licked the length up and down. He licked over the head, sucked it strongly, his tongue dancing around it in circles. He let the cock go, and moved Mo Guan Shan’s other leg over his shoulder and continued to lick further. He lifted Mo Guan Shan’s hip to give him a better access. His tongue slid over Mo Guan Shan’s balls, lips sucking on them gently. He could feel the slight squirm the body in his arms made as his tongue moved even further. His tongue licked in circles over the sensitive skin between his buttocks, tracing his tongue over the ring of muscles. He felt it twitch against his tongue. His hands squeezed the ass and his tongue licked on strong motions along the skin, slipping slightly in the hole. He teased the redhead for a while, taking his sweet time, enjoying the arousing sounds Mo Guan Shan was making. He then turned his head towards the thigh next to his cheek, and nibbled the skin there. Mo Guan Shan’s closed eyes flashed open and his breath stopped for a moment. He lifted his head so he could look at He Tian. He Tian paid no attention to his reaction and lowered Mo Guan Shan’s hips on the bed and pulled him closer, their hips now touching. He Tian grinned and leaned over Mo Guan Shan, whose face was flushed and full of anticipation.

“Fucker, having all the fun… Let me suck yours too,” Mo Guan Shan said his voice full of lust as his hand grabbed a hold of He Tian’s cock.

“Not now, I want to see you lose it,” He Tian managed to say as he felt the hand pumping his cock greedily. He let the redhead go at it for a while. He felt the lean, long fingers wrapped around his cock, jerking his cock in a perfect pressure. He groaned and tried to kiss Mo Guan Shan, but the redhead turned his head, not so eager to kiss the other after what he had just done to him. He Tian huffed unsatisfied and held his jaw and tried to kiss him. He managed to slip his tongue inside Mo Guan Shan’s mouth and kissed him hungrily, the other joining the kisses defeated.  Another hand joined to feel his balls and He Tian mumbled in the kiss. Mo Guan Shan couldn’t figure out the words and he didn’t care. His thump slid over the slit and teased the head of the cock, his fingers rubbing over the spots where he knew He Tian liked to be touched at. He Tian broke the kiss and his look told the redhead that he should quit his touches. Mo Guan Shan grinned breathily, but withdrew his hands. He Tian reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube from it. He sat between Mo Guan Shan’s legs, opening the bottle and pouring some on his fingers. Mo Guan Shan let him enter him and wriggled his butt for better access. He Tian was impatient and added another finger, his other hand finding Mo Guan Shan’s cock. He heard the redhead’s breath hitch in his throat. He knew it was from pleasure. He continued moving his fingers in and out, changing the motions, trying to loosen him up while his hand pumped slow and steady on the cock. He watched Mo Guan Shan reactions, his lips that were slightly parted, the sweat that rolled from his neck to his nape, his legs that he felt tremble every now and then. His body was perfect. He pushed third finger in and felt Mo Guan Shan push against them. Fuck, it was all getting too much. He wanted to bang that ass now. He wanted to feel the body on him now. Feel them connected. Fuck, it had to be enough already. His hands left the body and he picked the lube hastily and poured some over his cock, coating it all over.  Greedy and needy he guided his cock on the ass and pushed in. He slid in all way, hearing the moans from him and Mo Guan Shan mix in the delirious air. Fuck, he loved this body. It wasn’t fair that this man could make him lose it like this. Make him come undone like this. Make him feel like this. He Tian moved out and back in in small motions, giving his best to wait a moment. It was hard. Shit, he just wanted to ram in, go all out. He was pretty sure Mo Guan Shan would let him. But he wanted the other to enjoy it too. So he tried, really tried to give it a few moments. Their eyes met, half lidded, and Mo Guan Shan groaned, arching his back slightly, the move shifting his lower body, causing He Tian’s cock to slip in a little further. Shit, fuck waiting. This tempting fucker would get all he deserved. He Tian pulled out and slammed his cock in strongly, feeling the exciting bliss it sent all over his body.

Mo Guan Shan felt his legs tremble. Fuck, the cock in his ass was making him so full. All the movements added on the pressure. It was good. So good. The cock rubbing his insides felt amazing and he grabbed a hold of the sheets above his head. His eyes had at closed at some point and he opened them slightly. He Tian’s eyes were closed as well, but he opened them soon after him, like he somehow knew Mo Guan Shan was watching him. They locked eyes for a moment until Mo Guan Shan moaned quietly and tilted his head, resting his left cheek against the sheets, his eyes closed once again. The redhead felt lips suck on his now exposed neck. The cock was still pushing in and out, He Tian rolling his hips every now and then, reaching all the good spots inside Mo Guan Shan. Eager bliss like this was how it was supposed to be like. Gentle sex, like last time, was certainly exciting and arousing, but it felt best to go at it strong and hard like right now. The touches were overwhelming Mo Guan Shan’s senses. He wasn’t sure what kinds of sounds were leaving him. He heard He Tian’s occasional moans and groans, his breath hard in the room. He felt a hand entwine his right one and he opened his eyes to look at He Tian. The look in his eyes was devouring, full of desire and longing. He Tian felt Mo Guan Shan grip his hand back. His movements were growing more unsteady, he knew he was getting closer with every touch. Suddenly Mo Guan Shan wrapped his legs around his back, and He Tian knew he could slide even further in like this. Fuck. He felt the muscles around his cock twitch and clamp around him strongly.

“Fuck, yeah, squeeze your ass like you mean it,” He Tian breathed out hard.

“Ahhh,” Mo Guan Shan moaned at the sudden order unable to retort back, instead he rolled his hips to meet He Tian’s thrusts.

Mo Guan Shan’s hand flew over his cock. He wanted to touch himself, rub his cock while he felt He Tian pounding in him. Make the most of all the pleasure. But his hand was slapped away and he whined slightly, the sound turning into a soft cry as he felt He Tian pump his cock. The hand worked him up and down just the right away. The fucker knew exactly where to touch him, where to tease him. The bed creaked under their movements, the sheets were wrinkled and the blanket and pillows were tossed on the floor at some point. Sweaty skin slapped on sweaty one, more eager and eager with each movement. He Tian slammed hard and deep in, stilling for a split of a second as he felt the muscles around him squeeze hard. Mo Guan Shan felt himself spill it, the pleasure overcoming him, and came all over their stomachs. The hand on his cock milked him until the very end and He Tian continued satisfying his own pleasure. He watched the sweaty redhead under him, his come glistening on his chest, the hazy stare, ass tight and pulsating around him. It took only few thrusts and he released in Mo Guan Shan. He fell over the body under him, breathing heavily. He Tian pulled his cock out and Mo Guan Shan could feel the come leaking out of his ass. He didn’t know if it was disgusting or arousing. Right now he didn’t give a fuck. He knew it was dirtying the sheets, but they were already soaked from their sweat and all gross, so could some come really make it that much worse? He doubted not. He Tian was lying next to him, breath heavy. Mo Guan Shan felt a hand caress his cheek and turned his eyes to meet He Tian’s gentle one’s and met his lips in a kiss. Afterglow was good and satisfying, their lips and tongues lazily kissing and sucking. He Tian placed his hand on Mo Guan Shan’s waist and pulled him closer, so their chests were almost flush against each other.

“You’ll be death to me,” He Tian mumbled on his lips, his eyes half lidded. He Tian’s hand found his left hand and kissed his index finger, straight on top of the ring. Mo Guan Shan watched him. The action promised so much. Mo Guan Shan brought his hand to He Tian’s hair and played with the soft hair. He Tian closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasant touch. After a moment, the redhead combed his fingers through his own hair. Mo Guan Shan desperately wanted to shower. His body felt sticky from all the come and sweat. He nudged He Tian.

“Hey, I’m gonna shower... And you should too. I don’t want to have anything to do with you unless you clean yourself up.”

“Is that an invite?”

“I’m not going to clean you up.”

“What if I clean you and vice versa?

“I’m gonna lock you out of the shower if you keep talking.”

“No locks will stop me when it’s you we’re talking about.”

“Yeah, yeah, hurry up already.”

He Tian smiled at the back retreating from bed. Fuck. He loved this man too much. He flung his legs over the edge of the bed, rising on his feet. He closed the bathroom door behind him, joining Mo Guan Shan under the shower. The warm water slid on their skin, relaxing their muscles. He Tian hugged the redhead from behind, resting his head on his nape. He ghosted his lips on the skin for a moment. The water was drenching his hair, making it stick on his forehead, falling all over his eyes. He felt Mo Guan Shan place his palm over his hand, closing his fingers between his. They stood under the water, all the sweat and fluids from the satisfying sex falling down on the drain, washing their skin clean. Mo Guan Shan moved to grab a hold of the shampoo, poured some on his hand and turned around, his hands finding the black hair. He rubbed the liquid over the short hair and He Tian looked at him with a mix of surprise and amazement.

“You asked for it,” Mo Guan Shan said finding He Tian’s face pleasantly amusing.

“…Yeah, I guess I did,” He Tian chuckled satisfied, closing his eyes at the gentle touch. His thumb played idly with the ring resting on his index finger. Mo Guan Shan loved him… He enjoyed the fingers massaging his scalp and in the moment he slipped the ring from his index finger to his ring finger. It fit fairly well, a bit loose, but not so loose it would fall off. He felt Mo Guan Shan rinse his hair, the shampoo sliding along his skin to the floor. He opened his eyes as he felt the water fall clean and took a hold of Mo Guan Shan left arm. He gripped the wrist and he could feel the questioning stare the redhead sent his way. He took a hold of the ring and moved it to Mo Guan Shan’s ring finger. Yeah. That looked a lot better. The fit was good enough. He could always get them fixed later if they noticed the rings didn’t fit properly enough.

“I’d like you to wear it in this finger after all…” He Tian said quietly, his finger brushing over the silver.

Mo Guan Shan stared at him. He Tian couldn’t read his face, but then he saw it. The faint red creeping on his cheeks and Mo Guan Shan averted his eyes.

“Fuck… You wanna have some fucking wedding suddenly too?”

He Tian chuckled, taking a step closer: “We can if you want to.”

“N-No, hell no,” Mo Guan Shan said anxiety passing in his eyes as he returned his eyes to look at He Tian’s. He didn’t want to give He Tian any weird ideas. He Tian laughed out quietly and kissed Mo Guan Shan. A wedding huh…

He Tian took the shampoo and proceeded to wash the red hair. The owner of it was watching him, glancing at his hands as they made their way to his hair. He saw the brown eyes disappear behind closed lids and lips turn into a small smile. He Tian felt the liquid turn into foam under his fingers and rubbed it on the red hair. He pulled Mo Guan Shan under the water and watched the water slide along his skin, and his eyes flutter open. He grabbed the body wash and poured some on his hand. The air was turning steamy in the bathroom, the sound of running water filling the room as the drops hit the floor. He Tian stepped closer and ran his soaped hands along Mo Guan Shan’s arms, moving to his chest and stomach. He liked Mo Guan Shan’s lean figure. He took his time and crouched down. His hands travelled along the strong legs, over his fine buttocks, and as he got up over the back, ending up on the nape. The redhead was quiet, his eyes following after the dark grey ones. He Tian wanted to pull him in a kiss. Devour those lips. Again, and again. He felt nothing was ever enough. But Mo Guan Shan pulled away and returned the favor for him, his touch gone sooner than He Tian wanted to. The redhead stepped out of the shower, the water from his skin dripping all over the bathroom floor. Mo Guan Shan heard He Tian turn the shower off and threw him a towel, wrapping his own around his waist. He Tian saw Mo Guan Shan disappear from the bathroom. He lingered behind, drying himself off. He put on some underwear and made his way to the bedroom. He found Mo Guan Shan dressed in loose sweatpants only, tearing the sheets off from the bed.

“If you’re done help me,” Mo Guan Shan said from the bed. He Tian fetched clean sheets from the drawer and threw them at him. Mo Guan Shan glared at He Tian, knowing it was probably as much of help he was going to get from him.

“So, you know… Can I refer to you as my husband from on?” Mo Guan Shan heard He Tian talk from the drawer. He had pulled out a cigarette, his eyes looking for a lighter. The words made the redhead stop in his tracks.

“Husb–, Fuck, what?! “ he choked out shocked.

“Yeah, since you’re officially mine and all now,” he showed his own hand to Mo Guan Shan, reminding him about their rings.

“I –, fuck, I’m not –,” Mo Guan Shan started, lost at words.

“So husband, you going to get me from work now on too? You should at least give me call beforehand so I’m ready when you get there.”

“Fuck, stop it!” the redhead said clearly unhappy, a frown present on his face. He angrily put on the last pillow case.

He Tian chuckled amused. “I’m just teasing you,” he smiled smug at him, and saw Mo Guan Shan’s face flush the color of his hair at his next words: “I do like ‘Shan’ way better.”

“This your way of telling me I should go with just ‘Tian’ from on?” Mo Guan Shan asked turning to face the other, his cheeks still flushed. He Tian blinked at him. Huh?

“W-well you can.” Shit.

They stared at each other in silence.

Mo Guan Shan bend down to pick the lighter from the floor next to the nightstand. He threw it at He Tian.

“We’ll see about that, _husband_.” Mo Guan Shan said, the last word dropping mockingly from his lips.

He Tian lit the cigarette, tasting the smoke, letting it fill his lungs. His eyes narrowed at Mo Guan Shan’s back, now flying from the room. After few calming drags he followed after him. Things seemed rather promising. He couldn’t prevent the smile that rose in his lips. Life was as exciting and fun as always around his redhead. And he wanted to tease him some more. He put the cigarette out on the ashtray on the living room table, jumping on the delicious redhead he found lying on the sofa.

“Fuck! What the hell! That hurt!”

“What are we watching this time?” He Tian asked ignoring the other, half of his body lying on top of Mo Guan Shan. He leaned his head on Mo Guan Shan’s chest, his eyes watching the tv, the reality show airing looking rather boring. A hand found its way to his black hair and He Tian closed his eyes for a moment. He loved the feeling when his redhead played with his hair. He heard Mo Guan Shan talk something in the background, but couldn’t make out the words. The hand in his hair was too soothing and relaxing.

Mo Guan Shan glanced down on his chest as his questions were left unanswered. A soft breath fell from He Tian’s lips and Mo Guan Shan looked back to the tv, turning it off. He dropped the remote on the carpet, moved on a more comfortable position and let his eyes slide closed. His fingers brushed the soft, still slightly damp, black strands and he gradually felt himself doze off. Mo Guan Shan woke up few hours later in the bed, He Tian’s arm loosely around him. He breathed in the familiar scent and hummed quietly, a small smile tugging on his lips, his smiling face hidden against He Tian’s chest. A fucking husband huh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all of you who have been asking for some smut..! I really hope you like this. This fic was really hard to end, it just kept going and going and suddenly it went from 4000 words to 6000 and I stared at the count like what happened? Well, more for you guys.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day, so you know what to do!


End file.
